


my crack compilation (so snort coffee instead)

by Martyn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: starring my "special" sense of humour, tags updated as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martyn/pseuds/Martyn
Summary: It's short shit that don't make sense, not that deep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	my crack compilation (so snort coffee instead)

The room was dark and bleary, and there was mist coming in. Year 0.0941 after they'd been locked in. Kind of an ugly number, but hey, better than fractions. The confectioned noodle packs laid strewn around half-haphardly like a drunk coming back home on Christmas, and the poor soul inhabiting this wretched place laid on the floor, actually drunk. Cause why not. 

Oh, the phone was ringing.

"Sup Axe!" Came Demyx's slurred speech, he had a bottle in hand.

"Hey, you won't believe this new thing I found in the lab while messing around" He was a scientist, don't question it.

"The cure for cancer?"

"Close, syphillus"

"That a new nickname for me or sumthin'?"

"No you son of a dick, the actual cure for syphillus."

"But you're in nuke science"

"..."

"..."

"Demy, this is a dream.. go back to bed.. this never happened"

Finally something he could agree with!  
"Oki dokie" and he passed out again.


End file.
